Help me Live Again
by Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor
Summary: Harry's in the Muggle world, due to circumstances beyond his control, Draco must stay with him......{COMPLETE}


Title: Help me Live Again  
Author: Minerva  
Rating: PG-13  
Reviews: are very much welcomed mctamomaol.com  
Spoilers: If any  
Warnings: Fluff....Sincere!Draco Shy!Harry  
Summary: Harry's in the Muggle world, due to circumstances beyond his control, Draco must stay with him......  
Challenge: Part of the Ebony and Ivory   
Challenge #: 98 Draco has to go into hiding as a Muggle. He knows nothing about the Muggle world, so he's sent to live with Harry, who left the Wizarding World behind years ago. (Carawen)  
96 Harry feels ugly and unlovable after years of emotional neglect from the Dursleys. Draco wants to show Harry just how beautiful he really is. (Carawen)  
87. Draco is incredibly turned on by Parceltongue. (Aeowen)  
A/N: WAFF, sorry, you all know my writing by now. Title help from Dragon No Hime..THANKS DEARY  
Beta's: Lithia and Lady Anne. Any other mistakes are my own.  
  
His blonde hair was matted to his head as he stumbled in the rain and tried to make his way up to the castle. He had spent the last six months confined to a cell; his captors finally made a mistake and he'd gotten out without a second glance. He finally staggered up to the steps before he collapsed out of sheer exhaustion.  
  
Albus Dumbledore woke abruptly as the wards told him something was wrong, but not dangerous to the school. He let the castle guide him to the front steps where he saw a figure. It couldn't be..he'd not been seen in just over six months-Draco Malfoy. Quickly levitating the limp body, he had it float behind him on a conjured stretcher to the Hospital Wing and to Poppy Pomfrey's capable hands. Once he got the boy situated on one of the cots he called for Poppy to come out of her rooms, which were right off of the Hospital Wing itself. As he waited for her to join him he began casting cleaning spells to try and help Poppy out.  
  
Poppy entered the room not even five minutes after Albus called her and gasped at the condition that young man was in. Pulling her wand immediately she began casting diagnosis spells to find out what was wrong, she muttered the list to herself as a magical quill and medical chart wrote what she was finding. Malnutrition, minor cuts and abrasions, sleep deprivation, the list went on, but nothing was life threatening. Poppy forced a healing potion down his throat then she also forced a dreamless sleep into his exhausted body. She informed the headmaster that it wouldn't be until at least the following afternoon that he would wake, if he woke that early. That would simply be when the potion ran out, he'd be in a natural sleep after the effects of the potion wore off.  
  
The next afternoon came and Dumbledore sat patiently by Draco's side waiting for him to awaken. He finally did about five hours after the potion wore off. Albus filled a glass with water and put a straw in it for the young lad and helped him to drink some before anything was spoken.   
  
Poppy bustled into the room and shoved a nutrient potion down Draco's throat, which he tried not to gag on. She ran her wand over him and nodded her approval of his recovery before disappearing back into her office. Both men wondered how she did that.  
  
"What happened Mr. Malfoy? We looked for you, in fact up until last night we had Auror's searching for you. Where were you? Who took you?" Albus wanted answers, he also wanted to check on Draco's mental faculties.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure where I was Headmas...." Draco was interrupted as the Headmaster told him to address him as Albus. "I'm not sure where I was A-Albus," Draco stammered. "But, I was b-being held by Blaise Zabini and his father, th-those are the only ones I-I'm sure a-ab-about." Draco was still very tired, and weak, and very hungry, as his stomach announced to anyone that could hear it.  
  
Poppy came back with a steaming goblet and handed it to Draco instructing him to drink the whole thing, and knowing just how awful some potions can be he elected to do it all in one go and looked gob smacked at the goblet when he'd finished. The potion had actually tasted a lot like a lemon tart, sweet but not too sweet. He now actually wished he'd savored it for a while, it'd been a long time since he'd had something other than bread and water, when he was afforded that much, which was about thrice a week.  
  
"Well, this is very disheartening news Mr. Malfoy." Albus was looking thoughtful while he deliberated. "I hate to say it my boy, but I think for the time being, while you're getting better you should go into hiding for a bit. I believe I have the perfect place for you to hide. Let me make the arrangements and as soon as Poppy gives you a clean bill of health then we'll see about getting you situated. You will be staying in the muggle world if all goes as planned." Albus began to get up to leave the room when Draco stopped him.  
  
"B-But I don't know anything about muggles!" Draco said as quickly as he could.  
  
"Not to fear my boy, you'll be with a very good wizard whom I trust with my life. He's very good in both worlds, you'll be fine under his care, I assure you." Draco nodded his understanding and settled back down to sleep some more.  
  
When Draco woke again, it was fairly early morning, if he had to guess, it was about seven. Stretching and yawning he slowly began to get out of the bed, he really wanted a shower. Granted he was mostly clean because of the spells Albus and Poppy had cast on him, but a shower sounded like a wonderful idea. He slowly made his way towards the bathroom where he knew a shower to be. He opened the door and entered, smiled slightly to himself as he say some fresh clothes for him to wear after he finished. He relieved himself and then started the shower, moving slowly as to not wear himself down too much he climbed in and allowed the water to wash away all the grime he felt was imbedded into his skin. The Zabini's had allowed him to shower for five minutes every other week. He did at least have somewhat of a half bath in his cell, he had a sink and a toilet. He'd wash himself from the sink everyday, as much as he could anyway, which wasn't much.  
  
When Draco emerged from the bathroom he found he was no longer alone in the Hospital wing. Poppy was waiting for him with another nutrient potion and a comforting smile. Also waiting for him was the Headmaster. Draco took the potion from Poppy and drank it down quickly, knowing this wasn't the meal potion she'd given him last night, this one was strictly vitamins and minerals and tasted horrible.  
  
"Well Draco, it looks like my plan will proceed, you will be staying with one of my most trusted in the wizarding world. He knows who you are, you know him as well, but I think you can do with a pleasant surprise. He has agreed to take you in for an indefinite amount of time." Albus' eyes were alight with mischief, Draco knew to be wary of that look in the headmaster's eye, but given the years they'd worked together to bring down Voldemort, Draco knew he wouldn't be hurt by whomever this mysterious person is. "He should be here in about thirty minutes to escort you since his wards are very strong and will do damage to your person if you aren't with him the first time." Albus, not waiting for a response, left the hospital wing and headed back for his office.  
  
"You'll be waiting here dear. Just sit down or lay down and relax, you've still got quite a bit of resting to do." Poppy clucked at Draco.   
  
Draco proceeded to just sit on one of the beds while Poppy went on and on about how he should rest for a few more days but he was fine to leave the infirmary. The half hour passed quickly and before Draco knew it he was staring into fiery, yet calm and understanding emerald green eyes. Harry smiled slightly at Draco.  
  
"Draco, I hear you'll be staying with me for awhile. I hope you aren't too upset it's me," Harry said sincerely.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No Potter, even though you're not my favorite person, you are an honest person, and I know no harm will come to me as long as I'm in your care. I do appreciate you putting yourself out for me like this." His voice was wary, as if he'd lived a lifetime alone, which basically for the past six months he was.  
  
Harry looked on in shock of what the Slytherin had just said before shaking it off and smiling at the blond bloke in front of him. Harry hesitantly held out his hand to offer a handshake when Draco looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I was wrong not to take your hand on the train all those years ago. What say you, to us starting fresh in the here and now?" Harry's eyes glittered with a hope and honesty that was not to be denied. Draco smiled shyly and took the hand offered to him. It wasn't much, but it was a start, and he had far too few friends, he wasn't going to let this one go without at least trying.  
  
Together the new friends left the hospital wing and went to the headmasters office, where they were greeted and then quickly floo'd in tandem to Harry's house in the outskirts of Bristol. As Draco looked around he realized this was 100% a bachelor pad. There were very few pictures up, one of them being a picture of the Weasel and the mudblood getting married. Although considering he was now in a tentative friendship with Harry, he'd better revise his thinking to Wealsey and Granger, or as the case happened to be, Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey. He also noticed a picture of the Weasley girl, the actual Weasley girl, not the ones that married in, in a picture with who he remembered to be Creevey. There were no pictures of Harry with anyone other than those where he was in the wedding party. They were all family related pictures, that much was obvious. It was a well known fact that the Weasley's had all but adopted the savior of the Wizarding world.  
  
"Potter," Draco started softly, not wanting to upset his new found friend. "Why aren't there any pictures of you with some girl that suites your fancy?" His voice spoke of nothing but pure curiosity.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders flippantly before responding. "There are no girls that suite my fancy, as you say and besides, who would want me? I'm just Harry, just plain old Harry. Nothing exciting about me. Now, I promised Poppy I'd have you rest, so follow me to your room and we'll get you settled in all right?" Harry's voice never wavered as he spoke. But the tone told Draco everything. He may be a friendly person but he had very low self esteem. Draco had begun to think of a plan to try and figure out what was going on with Harry.  
  
Draco followed Harry through a fairly nice looking hallway that had four doors. Harry turned and said "I've got 3 bedrooms," he pointed to the door at the very end of the hallway, "that one is mine. If you need anything, that's probably where I'll be most of the time, when I'm not at work." He then pointed to the two doors on the right hand side of the hallway. "You can have either one of these two rooms, it's up to you. You can look at them before you decide if you'd like." Harry shrugged before turning the knob on the first door and lightly pushing it open noiselessly. The room was done in a cream color, very light and airy, light colored wood adorned the dresser and closet doors, as well as the posts for the four post bed. The comforter and curtains of the room were a light green, all in all a fairly acceptable room. Draco would have taken this one, but he needed to be close to Harry's so he could try and figure out why he had a self-esteem problem, at least when it came to his love life.  
  
"Can I see the other one before I decide?" Draco said without a hint of malice or disgust in his voice. These rooms seems to be extremely plain compared to what he grew up with. Harry nodded and the exited the room, leaving the door open in their wake. The next room Draco admittedly fell in love with. Granted he wanted this room because it was closer to Harry's room, but this room had a character that wasn't to be denied by Draco, it called to him, it screamed at him, it was perfect. The walls at the bottom started as a pale green, and blended to the top to a very dark green. All the accents in the room were silver. The curtains and comforter on the bed were an emerald green silk that looked extremely luxuriant.  
  
Smiling, Draco went over, sat on the bed and took his shoes off before lounging on the bed with a deep contented sigh. Harry smiled and said, "I take it you want this room? I figured you would. Would you like anything, tea, juice, something to eat or do you just want to go to sleep?" Harry asked.   
  
"Can I get some tea? And would you join me? Then I'll get some sleep." Harry nodded and left the room. Draco scooted down on the bed and sigh heavily, he really didn't realize how tired he was. He was determined to stay awake through tea with Harry though. He wanted to try and get some answers. Harry soon returned with a silver try loaded with tea and cakes. Harry set the tray down on the bedside table and pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat down and poured tea for the both of them.  
  
They chatted amiably for a few hours then Harry excused himself so Draco could rest since that's what he was supposed to be doing anyway. Draco laid down and thought of all the information he'd just learned about the boy he thought he hated. The next few days passed much the same way as Draco finished recovering.  
  
Draco was roaming around the flat one day while Harry was at work, he decided he'd be a little nosey and poke around in the house, he would not go into Harry's bedroom though, that would be just wrong on all levels. He was poking around the desk that sat in the corner of the living room, which had a, 'what was it called, oh yes, a compewder, I think' Draco thought to himself as he sat at the desk. He began rifiling through the drawers, and to his luck, Harry had actually left his journal in the desk. Draco laid the journal reverently on the desk and just stared at it for a good half an hour before he put the book away unopened. He couldn't bring himself to read it- he wanted to, but he just couldn't. Harry had been so kind and generous to Draco through his stay so far, it would be wrong to just go and repay him by entering his private thoughts like that.  
  
Draco had grown quite comfortable in Harry's large flat, so comfortable in fact, that day when Harry came home, he was sleeping topless on the sofa. He never saw Harry blush and leave the room quickly.  
  
During his stay, he'd gotten to know a side of the Gryffindor Golden Boy he'd never known before. Harry, it turned out, shyed away from his fame as much as possible. He hated it, which is why he took a job in the muggle world. Harry owned and operated an internet cafe. He was artistic, which even his best friends didn't know about. Draco had happened upn Harry while he was drawing in the sitting room bay window. Draco had learned a lot about wonder boy and it all impressed him. He could now see that Harry wasn't at all like he'd suspected him to be while he was at Hogwarts. He liked this Harry, and by the looks of this was the same Harry he went to school with.   
  
Draco slowly woke to the smell of a wonderful chicken cooking. Mouth watering, he made his way to the kitchen to see what else Harry was making besides chicken. Harry turned when he heard the shuffle of feet behind him and blushed lightly at Draco's still not fully dressed state, which Draco noticed and happened to smirk at.  
  
"Need some help there Harry?" Draco asked as he made his way fully into the kitchen. Draco had taken to helping Harry in the kitchen when he caught him in there, but this time, something was different, Harry shook his head quickly and went back to cooking, basically shunning the Slytherin. "You're sure you don't need any help?" Draco asked again, receiving, again a nonverbal answer. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room to take a shower while dinner was finishing up.  
  
While in the shower Draco pondered about the things he knew of Harry. He was pretty sure he knew why Harry was blushing, but he wanted some concrete evidence. Smirking widely to himself, he finished his shower, dried part of the way off, leaving his hair and chest wet. He went into his room and put on a pair of slacks and a nice tight white T-shirt, which of course stuck to him and went nearly transparent with the water. Draco went back into the bathroom, ruffled his hair in a way he knew to be sexy and then with one final glance at himself, he went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Dinner almost ready? I hope I didn't take too long of a shower." Harry quickly turned around to let the other man know he'd just finished setting the table and food up when he'd dropped the bread basket he was holding when he caught sight of Draco, a wet Draco at that.  
  
"Oh, um, damn, sorry, um, yeah, dinner...yes, dinner, it's ready, it's on the shirt, I mean table, damn. I'm shutting up now." Harry stammered through.   
  
Draco had just gotten his evidence, now he just had to take things really slow and seduce The-Man-Who-Lived-Twice to his bed and his life. Even by his father's standards Harry was the perfect mate. Strong, powerful, beautiful, intelligent, talented, it all added up to an extremely nice package. Yes, Draco really needed to get the Potter name associated with the Malfoy name.   
  
Draco smiled brilliantly at Harry's stuttering, he was getting closer, and that was part one of his plan. Draco helped Harry pick up the dinner rolls which had luckily all stayed on the bread cloth that was in the bowl to keep them warm. They then made their way to the table and sat down to eat, Draco watching Harry's every move like a hawk.  
  
"So Harry, how was work today?" Draco figured it best to start with a safe subject, then he'd slowly delve into other, more personal, things. Harry smiled widely before he spoke.  
  
"You know, it was a great day at work, wasn't too busy, but we had a lot of business. I love days like that. Keep you busy yet not running around like a chicken with your head cut off. I think buying and running this internet cafe was the best thing I've ever done." Harry truly loved his work, there wasn't much to be done but make different sorts of coffees and snacks, but it was something he enjoyed very much.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you had a great day at work." Draco paused for a dramatic effect before he decided he'd tell Harry he'd found his diary. "Harry, I was poking around your comp, what's it, the internet thingy you use." Draco sighed exaggeratedly but smiling, letting Harry know he wasn't really flustered. "Anyway, I came up on a journal that belongs to you." Draco watched as Harry paled and his mouth began to open and close. Draco held up his hand in hopes of stopping a reply so he could finish what he was going to say, but was pleasantly surprised with what Harry had blurted out.  
  
"I can explain Draco, I didn't know you'd see it, or even find it in my desk. I know I shouldn't feel like that and I'm sorry. If you like I can have other arrangements made if it makes you uncomfortable." Harry rattled off so quickly Draco barely caught it, but oh did he catch it.  
  
"Harry," Draco cheered on the inside and smiled softly to Harry. "What are you talking about? I didn't read your journal. I sat there at your desk for over half an hour and couldn't bring myself to read it." Draco watched as Harry turned a beautiful shade of red and flopped his head down into his hands. "What do you need to explain, I'm totally lost now. What could possibly make me uncomfortable being here?"  
  
"Bloody hell. Bloody fucking hell." Harry murmured to himself, he'd really stepped into it now. "I, shit Draco, I..I don't know how to tell you this without looking like a complete ass, which I'm afraid I've already done this evening." Harry then began to bang his head on the table in a vain attempt to get the floor to swallow him whole at this very moment.  
  
Draco actually laughed at Harry at this point. "Well, you've got a point, you might as well tell me, because if you don't I can always go look in your journal." Harry actually thought about it, and Draco gaped at him for actually considering it. Harry abruptly got up from the table and left the room, only to come back with said journal opened toward the middle and laid it in front of Draco and then he proceeded to leave the room again.   
  
The way Harry was acting scared Draco, but he knew the young man would cause himself no harm, except maybe to get drunk in hopes of forgetting the events of the evening. Draco shook his head then lowered his eyes to the book that lay open in front of him. Eyes widening in surprise by the content of the page.  
  
'Dearest Diary,  
  
Yes, I know, saying that makes me a total pouf, but I really don't care, it's in the privacy of my own mind and book, I can say whatever I please.   
  
Anyway, he's been here for a week now, and for heaven's sake, I'm starting to develop feelings for him! I mean really, you'd never imagine such a thing with the way we went after each other while we were in school together. Now that's I'm getting to know him, I really like him. He's not as arrogant as he was in school, I don't know if he was that way in school or not, he wasn't like this when we'd see each other. He's kind, at least to me. I'm not sure what happened to him during his captivity, I'm not sure if it mellowed him out or if he's always been like this, but either way, I really do like him, and my god is he beautiful. Oh look here I go blushing again, oh well he's not in here so he can't see it.  
  
I have got to try and stop thinking about him, he'd probably be disgusted with me if he knew. But, I can't help it, I really can't, there's just something about him that calls to me, I've never felt anything like this before. But really who'd want me? I'm just Harry, a freak, a lay-about, good for nothing burden. People who get close to me die. Plain and simple. I'm going to have to keep myself busy, maybe I can work more at the cafe to stay away from him, but I really don't want to stay away.  
  
I wish I knew what to do.'  
  
Draco stared wide eyed at the journal entry in front of him. He had only figured out that Harry had liked him just today, but the journal entry was dated a week ago. Harry hadn't worked more, that he noticed anyway, He'd done his typical six hours a day Monday through Friday and then from nine until noon on Saturday and Sunday.  
  
Draco didn't move for a few very long, very silent moments. He finally got up and searched for Harry. Draco found him in the living room and he was hissing. Draco stayed quiet in the doorway watching Harry, his gaze moved down Harry's defeated posture to see a bright pink snake in his hands. Draco listened to the hissing and felt a shudder of delight travel along his spine which felt so good he didn't realize he'd moaned in appreciation of it until Harry snapped his head over to look at him. Harry eyed him oddly for a few moments before placing the snake on the floor and it disappeared down the hallway and under Harry's door.  
  
"I'll understand if you want to leave and aren't comfortable with the way I feel about you Draco." Harry said in a soft yet broken voice.  
  
"I don't want to leave Harry." Draco said softly to the raven haired man as he walked into the sitting room fully and sat down beside the man he was learning to care about and quite possibly love. "In fact, the reason I don't want to leave, is the same reason I didn't read your journal to begin with. I'm beginning to have feelings for you as well Harry. I care a great deal about you." Harry looked over to him wide eyed with disbelief written all over his expression.  
  
"Why...why would you care for or even like someone like me? I'm just Harry, I've got nothing now that Voldemort is gone. The whole of the wizarding world has all but forgotten me, for which I'm thankful, but still, I'm just... Harry, just Harry, nothing special about me, just a freak, waste of space." Harry began to whisper halfway through, not believing anyone could care for him. He'd only been abused by those he trusted and those he loved had been killed.  
  
Draco approached him and gently lifted his chin so their eyes met. Harry's were full of self loathing and something that looked akin to pity, Draco were full of love towards the young man. Harry looked into Draco eyes then a puzzled look came across his face.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" Draco pondered aloud, watching Harry's reaction. "You're beautiful Harry, both on the outside and on the inside. You're everything anyone could hope for if you let anyone close enough to find out. I've not even been let in all the way. I can truly understand why all the Weasley's love you. You have..this.. thing, it's...it's like a beacon, it calls to certain people. I'm one of those people. Your light calls to my darkness. Yes, Harry, I am a dark wizard, but I'm far from evil. I know you know the difference, just like Severus, he's a dark wizard as well, but he's not evil, a bastard yes, but not evil." Draco had to smile at the sad smile he got from Harry at his comment about Severus, which is what he was going for. "Don't you understand Harry?" Draco tried to plead with Harry to understand, understand that he was beautiful, despite what those wretched muggles had led him to believe. He'd have to work hard to bring up Harry's self-esteem, but he was up for the challenge.  
  
"I..I don't think I do understand, I want too, but, I ...I just can't see it. You've heard the rumors about how I grew up. Those are actually mild compared to how it really was." Harry got free from Draco's hand lowered his head again, pushed himself all the way back to the corner of the sofa and curled into a ball as he tried to think and explain at the same time. "I've got baggage Draco, so much baggage. I don't want to drag anyone down with it. I've got beyond baggage, I've got demons, evil demons." Harry closed his eyes trying to fight the tears. He wanted this..whatever, it was that Draco was trying to pursue, but it scared the shit out of him too. Everyone he truly loved had died, his parents, Sirius, he never really let the Weasley's get close at all, they understood and let it slide, but this, this..he wanted, but he was scared to love. But also what Draco had to understand, once you're told something repeatedly for years on end, you begin to believe it, it's horrible, but true, and after years of verbal and physical abuse on the Dursley's part, Harry had demons and extreme self-esteem problems.  
  
"Harry, I'm not going anywhere unless you truly want me to. I'll help you." Draco again reached out and lifted Harry's eyes to make eye contact so Harry could see he only spoke the truth. Harry smiled sadly seeing the truth written in Draco's eyes. Harry tried to stifle the sob that came out but it didn't do well. Draco gathered Harry into his arms. He had a long road to go, and Harry needed to understand he wasn't going anywhere. He'd wait.  
  
Draco let Harry cry for a few moments before he felt he needed to lighten the mood a touch. The perfect idea came to his head and he grinned before he spoke with the utmost sincerity. "You know Harry, listening to you speak Parseltongue turns me on, it's really sexy." Harry began choking as he was caught between a light sob and a chuckle, he looked up into Draco's eyes and smile, amusement of the statement evident. He leaned up and kissed Draco's cheek before cuddling close into Draco and listened to the mans heartbeat. It was soothing and made him feel better, made him feel real, made him feel loved, but most importantly, it made him feel alive again.  
  
Fin  
  



End file.
